


Head in the Clouds

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: now batting for the New York Avengers... [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Steve Rogers is starting his second year as an outfielder for the New York Avengers. After the embezzlement and fraud operation that cleared out most of the front office but is still presenting problems, Steve just wants to play baseball, not politics. But with new owner Tony Stark leading the Avengers out of the dark, things are starting to look up. The new athletic trainer helps too, though Steve isn't sure if that's because James Barnes is particularly good at his job, or because of his crush.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Thor
Series: now batting for the New York Avengers... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my entry for the 2019 Marvel Reverse Big Bang
> 
> title from Head in the Clouds by Union J (lol who was I in 2013)

Steve Rogers stares out over the crowd of reporters, then takes another breath before he speaks. The press have been hounding him and the others for days, now, trying to get information about what Peirce and Ross had done. Not that the players know anything more than anyone else. 

“This has been my dream since the first time I picked up a bat. It’s all about the game for me. What Peirce and the others did is terrible, don’t get me wrong. But I’m staying, because it’s about the baseball for me. Because changes are already being made. And because we’re working to make things right.” 

Steve looks around at the assembled reporters again. He meets Wanada Maximoff’s eye, because she’s always been his favorite, then stands. The front office - and the police, and the FBI - had made it incredibly clear that players were not to take questions at this time, and Steve hates that part anyway. 

If Steve was being totally honest, it wasn’t that much of a surprise when the news broke that Alexander Pierce had been in charge of an embezzlement scam in the New York Avengers front office. Even from the beginning, something about Pierce had rubbed Steve the wrong way. Not that he ever said anything, because Steve is pretty sure that Pierce was the reason his contract was picked from the Howling Commandos in the first place. And it’s not that he isn’t grateful. He is. He’d just prefer his path be less… tangled with Pierce’s. Especially because it made him feel guilty too. Like he was somehow in on it, without knowing. He’s trying not to let it get to him. 

\-- 

_ The investigation started not long after the Avengers were eliminated from the playoff race. They were still playing, but it didn’t matter any more. If he was being honest, Steve thinks he might prefer it this way. The pressure to perform was lower, and while a playoff run in his rookie year would have been awesome, Steve really is just here to play the game.  _

_ He’s saying as much to Wanda Maximoff, who has quickly become not only his favorite reporter for SportsNet New York, but out of all the reporters that mob the locker room after every game, when the door slams open. The woman standing in the doorway scans the room, her eyes hard. Her bright red hair is pulled back into a neat braid, and she’s holding a gun. Steve freezes.  _

_ “I’m looking for Steve Rogers.” _

_ “Steve? What’s going on?”  _

_ “I don’t know.” He takes a step forward. “I’m Steve Rogers. What is this about?”  _

_ “We’ll go over that in a minute, Mr. Rogers. If you’ll come with me?”  _

_ Steve follows her to a conference room down the hall. Another woman is waiting for them.  _

_ “Mr. Rogers. Thanks for joining us. I’m Agent Maria Hill, with the FBI. This is Agent Romanov. Please, take a seat.”  _

_ “Um. What can I do for you, agents?” Steve sits in the chair closest to the door. Hill smiles at him, lips tight.  _

_ “We have some questions for you regarding Alexander Pierce. Do you know him?”  _

_ “Not well. He works in the front office, but he doesn’t spend a lot of time with us. He’s always been nice to me, though. Is something wrong?”  _

_ “Mr. Pierce and a few other members of the Avengers staff are under suspicion of embezzlement. Have you heard anything? Whispers, maybe?” Romanov asks. Steve shakes his head. _

_ “I’m sorry. I wish I could help, but I’m just the new guy. I’m just here to play ball.” He shrugs.  _

_ “Well, I’m glad there are still players like you, Mr. Rogers.” Hill’s smile looks marginally less strained. “If you think of anything, please let myself or Agent Romanov know.” She hands him a card. “Thanks for your time, Mr. Rogers.” _

\-- 

Hill and Romanov hadn’t really needed him, in the end. They proved it mostly on their own, with a lot of pointing Clint Barton from the NYPD in the right direction (Steve liked Clint. He’d been around a lot during the investigation, though no one was supposed to know that he’s a cop. Steve isn’t sure what exactly he was undercover  _ as _ , but he’d been hanging around the clubhouse a lot. He and Steve had talked often). Part of Steve was sad to see Clint go, but he was happy the investigation was over. They got Pierce, not that Steve thought the man wasn’t guilty, and some of the other people that worked in the office, including some guy called Ross that Steve had never spoken to. But someone had overhauled the whole office, and the team was sold to a local billionaire that Steve had heard good things about but had never met. Which is why they were here today, on a miserably cold, wet day in late January. 

“You know this Stark guy? I’ve never even heard of him.” Sam Wilson asks, bumping Steve with his shoulder. Steve shakes his head. 

“Know of him, sure. Thought everyone did.” 

“Just got here, remember? Fresh from DC.” 

“Right, right. Yeah, I-” Steve is cut off by someone tapping on a microphone. 

“Hello? Is this- yeah, it’s on. Hi everyone. I’m Tony Stark, um, the owner of the team. Hi.” Steve and Sam turn to the front of the room. Tony Stark is sitting at the press conference table, wearing a gaudy blue suit jacket over a t-shirt. Standing behind him is a tall redhead. She taps his shoulder. 

“Right! And this is my better half, Pepper Potts. We’re taking over around here after all that… unpleasantness. But we’re moving on. Looking to the future! That’s what Pep and I are here for.” 

“We want this to be a collaboration at all levels, which is why we’re here.” Pepper adds. “We’re very excited to be part of the Avengers organization, and we can’t wait to get started. Thanks for coming, everyone, but if you don’t mind, we have the press waiting in the next room.” She and Tony make their exit, leaving the players and coaching staff - or what’s left of it - to themselves. 

“Lunch?” Steve asks Sam, nodding towards the door. “Thor and I were talking about hitting a diner or something if you wanna join.”

“Sounds great, man. We can dish on Stark.” 

\--

Thor Odinson was one of the first friends Steve made after he was called up from the Howling Commandos. The pitcher had quickly taken Steve under his wing, explaining the ins and outs of being in the Major Leagues, including which reporters to talk to and which to avoid at all costs. He’d introduced Steve to Wanda and some of the other guys on the team. It was because of him, really, that Steve felt like part of the team, comfortable enough to settle in. He’s hoping that he can help Sam the same way. 

“So. What do you think of Stark?” Sam asks. Steve shrugs as Thor leans forward. 

“The young Ms. Potts seems quite capable. I am unsure if Mr. Stark would be able to go on without her.”

“So you think Potts is gonna be running the show?” Sam asks. Thor nods. 

“I think so, too. Stark seems like he adds the flair, but Potts does all the work.” 

“I like them. They made a point to come down and introduce themselves to us first. They didn’t have to do that, but they want to be involved. I like that. And I know that I haven’t been around a real long time, but they seem like good people.” Steve shrugs. Thor nods. 

“I agree. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts will be good for this team, I think.” 

“Should be an interesting season, if nothing else.” Sam grins. “Glad it’s my first one here.” 

“We’re glad to have you here, Sam. You’re the best shortstop anyone’s seen in a while. Any team would be lucky.”

“You guys are too nice. I’m the lucky one. I’ve wanted to be an Avenger since I was a kid. My dad grew up here,” he explains, “so I was raised on Avengers baseball. He’ll be there, opening day. With my ma and my sister.” 

“They must be proud of you.” Thor says. “My mother was quite pleased when I was called up, and my brother shortly after.” 

“How is Loki now?” Steve asks. “He had a procedure done on his knee, right?” 

“He is recovering well, though the doctors are unsure if he will be able to catch again. It is causing him some distress.” 

“I’m sure. But I’m glad he’s healing.” 

Steve had only met Loki a few times, but he knows that Thor values his relationship with his brother above a lot of things. They hadn’t always gotten along, but now that they’re playing on different teams, the rivalry between them has lessened some. 

“What about your family, Steve? Were they excited when you got called up?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, my ma was thrilled. She’s a huge baseball fan.” 

Steve is glad Sam agreed to come to the diner with them. It’s hard, being the new guy on a team. And Sam seems like a good guy, someone Steve wants to be friends with. He’s the first person to admit that he needs more of them. Thor is a good guy, and probably Steve’s closest friend. And the other guys on the team are nice enough, but Steve isn’t sure how much he can tell them about himself before they start to like him significantly less. 

Steve has never been ashamed of who he loves. Sarah Rogers raised him better than that. He just isn’t sure that he wants to make waves in the organization that he’s wanted to play for since he was a kid. Not that it matters, anyway. If he were dating someone, it would be different. But Steve has been single since he got drafted, when his boyfriend at the time decided that he actually didn’t want to try to do the long-distance thing, actually. 

“You ready to go, Steve?” Sam asks, breaking into Steve’s thoughts. Steve nods. 

“Yeah, yeah. Lets go.” Steve follows Sam and Thor out of the diner and back out into the cold. 

“This is awful. I can’t wait to get down to Florida.” Steve rubs his hands together. 

“You don’t mind the cold. You just want to play again.” Thor bumps their shoulders together. “This one, he only wants to play the game. Baseball is very important to him.”

“Baseball is pretty important to all of us.” Sam reasons. “It’s kind of what we do for a living.”

“This is true.” Thor allows. Steve grins at both of them. 

“I just love them game.”

\-- 

Spring training arrives soon enough, though Steve feels like it’s been months between Stark announcing his ownership of the team in January and the middle of February, when position players report in. Thor wasn’t wrong when he said that Steve lives for baseball. Growing up as a pretty sick kid in Brooklyn, there wasn’t a lot Steve could do outside or with the other kids. As a result, he watched a lot of baseball with his ma, since it was almost always on. So soon as he got healthy, Steve threw himself into the sport. Sarah loved baseball, and she’d passed that love onto her son. And all Steve ever wanted to do was make his ma proud of him. 

It’s good to see the team again, too. Thor and Sam, of course, but the others too. Steve has made pretty good friends both in the outfield and the dugout. He’d be happy to play here for the rest of his career, though he knows it’s unlikely.

Stark even came down to Port St. Lucie, mostly to make introductions to new coaching and training staff. He seems to really by trying to make things right on both ends, with the players and the league, but also with the fans. It can be hard to be an Avengers fan sometimes, but Stark seems to really be putting in the effort to turn things around. Steve likes him for that.

Most of the coaching staff is returning, which Steve is happy about. He’d gotten into a good groove with the hitting coach last year, and was hoping that working with him again would improve that progress. So he’s paying a whole lot of attention until Tony brings up the new head athletic trainer. 

The man is, for lack of a better word, beautiful. His dark hair is tucked behind him ears, and his blue eyes shine in the light. Steve sits up a little straighter. Next to him, Thor snorts. 

“This is James Barnes.” Tony is saying. “As you might know, Ray Ramirez decided to retire after twelve years with the organization. Mr. Barnes is a graduate of George Washington University and came highly recommended.”

“And I’m from New York, if that matters.” James adds. Laughter ripples through the team. James laughs too. Steve thinks he loves the way James’ eyes crinkle when he does. 

\--

“A good New York boy after your own heart, Rogers?” Thor asks later. Steve snorts.

“Yeah, definitely gonna happen.”

“You never know.” Thor shrugs before he wanders off to join the other pitchers. Steve shakes his head. Just because Thor is being cool about his sexuality doesn’t mean the other guys will. Although, if he’s being honest with himself, Steve is pretty sure he doesn’t have anything to worry about. Not that knowing that calms his anxiety at all. 

\-- 

It’s their second game against the Cardinals, in late February, when Steve does… something to his right knee. Enough of a something that the manager wants him to get it checked out, but not so much that Steve can’t walk off the field. It hurts. Bad. But Steve isn’t one to give in to shit like that. Which is exactly he limps off the field slowly, but under his own power. Part of him, the part that isn’t entirely focused on the pain, wonders if James Barnes, who is hovering somewhere to his right, is impressed. The rest of him ignores the thought. Mostly. 

His knee, upon examination, is only mildly fucked.

“You should be fine,” James tells him. “As long as you stay off if it for a while.” There’s a pause as James looks up at Steve. “Although, from what I can tell, that’s not really your style.” It’s not a question. Steve smiles at him. It’s only partially a grimace. 

“Not exactly.” Steve laughs a little. “I’m kind of an all in kind of guy.” Steve hopes he’s not imagining the blush across James’ cheekbones. 

“Well, um. You’re going to need to stay off of it for at least a week. I know, I know. You hate it, you want to keep playing. It’s only going to get worse that way, though, and you won’t be able to play at all.”

“I guess you’d know best.” 

“I would. I went to school for this. It’s my whole thing, you know?” 

James is grinning. Steve grins back. He thinks this could be the start of a great friendship between them, even if he thinks he’d like it to be something a little more. 

\--

Steve stays in the clubhouse, watching the rest of the game. He can’t bring himself to go home to the place he shares with Thor while they’re in Florida. Beyond that, he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be driving. He could ask James, probably. Steve has his number now, for any knee-related issues that come up. And to let him know when he schedules a doctor’s appointment. 

“I feel pretty good about it,” James had said. “But you should probably get an MRI or a CT done to be sure.”

Maybe James would come with him, if Steve scheduled the appointment when there isn’t a game. Or maybe when there is one. Steve should probably just text him. He’s not a kid anymore, there’s a perfectly good reason for him to text him. James gave him his number for a reason. It’s on him to use it though. Once he’d been cleared to walk, the coaches had been eager to get him out of the training suite. 

_ To: James Barnes (AT) at 3:24  _

_ hey, it’s steve. i was thinking it might be a good idea to schedule my appointment for a time you could come with me? so nothing gets lost in between  _

_ To: James Barnes (AT) at 3:31  _

_ sorry if i’m being weird  _

_ From: James Barnes (AT) at 3:33 _

_ not weird at all _

_ From: James Barnes (AT) at 3:33 _

_ actually, i think it’s a great idea. i should be free on saturday?  _

_ To: James Barnes (AT) at 3:34  _

_ works for me. see you then _

Steve’s glad that his appointment is sorted out - the orthopedist had an opening, which Steve is glad for. He thinks the doctor might rearrange appointments to fit him in if he asked, but Steve doesn’t want to be that guy. If any of his coaches drilled anything into his head, it was Abraham Erskine, who told Steve that he should always be a good man before he worked on being a good player. And besides that, Sarah Rogers would end him. Steve could never do that to his mother. 

The only problem is, today is Wednesday. Steve has no reason to see or speak to James Barnes between now and his appointment. And, if nothing else, he wants to be friends with James. Sure, Steve has a little crush on him. That has nothing to do with the issues regarding his knee. James is kind, and he talks to everyone like they’re just  _ people _ , not some kind of celebrities. Steve loves playing baseball, but he hates the spotlight that comes with it. Sure, he has more privacy than some of the others - no one’s found his private Instagram or tried to add him on Facebook - but he’d like to be able to wander around New York (maybe on a date, one day) without having to worry about being seen. 

Steve lets his thoughts drift, thinking about growing up in the city and the last time he went on a date. Peggy had been so good to him, but she really hadn’t signed up for dealing with the life of a full-time major league player. And he couldn’t ask her to stay, or to travel with him, not when she needed to move to DC and he was called up to play in Queens. 

\--

_ Steve could tell as soon as he told her. He was finally called up to the Avengers, after years of bouncing around in the farm system. It should have been the best day of his life, and it almost  _ almost  _ was. And it should have been the best day of Peggy’s life, too. She’d been working so hard for her promotion, and she’d finally gotten it. And Steve knew better than anyone that she was the best candidate, the most qualified.  _

_ But the promotion meant that Peggy had to move to Washington DC. And the call up meant that Steve had to start looking for a place in Queens, at least for the rest of the season.  _

_ “I’m so happy for you, darling. I am, really. I know this is everything you’ve wanted.” Peggy sighs. “But I’m not going to give up everything I’ve worked for because you’ve got it now.” _

_ “And I couldn’t ask you to, Pegs. I won’t, I know it’s not fair. I just don’t know what we should do.”  _

_ “Neither do I. I hope that we’ll figure it out before circumstances force our hand.”  _

\-- 

“Steve? You okay, man?” 

Steve’s pulled out of his head when Sam calls his name. He blinks a couple times before answering. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine.”

“Knee okay?” 

“Should be. Barnes and I are seeing the doctor on Saturday.”

“That’s good, man.” Sam pauses. “So. What were you thinking about?”

“Uh, my ex, actually. The day I got called up.”

“She wasn’t happy for you?”

“No. She was. But she had just gotten a promotion. And besides, this wasn’t what she signed up for. I can’t blame her for that.” 

“I guess not. Why are you thinking about her today, though?” 

“I, uh. Think I might like someone else now. And it feels weird, even if Pegs and I broke up almost a year ago.” Steve shrugs. Sam nods. He’s looking at Steve like he’s considering something. 

“What?” Steve asks. Sam shrugs. 

“I was a psych major before I got drafted. But all that really means is that I’m a good listener. I don’t remember a lot of the technical stuff.” He laughs, then turns to his locker. 

“Game’s almost over, by the way. We’re up two runs. The guys really rallied after Barnes escorted you off the field.” 

“He didn’t! I walked off the field all by myself.”

“Sure you did, man. We all watched. You barely made it.”

Steve crosses his arms. Sam’s not wrong, but he doesn’t have to be happy about it. 

“James said it should be fine as long as I take it easy for a while. He thinks I’ll be fine for opening day. 

“I’d hope so, that’s a full month from now. But he’s James, now, huh? Thor mentioned you think he’s cute.”

“He, uh. He did?” Steve bites his lip. 

“Yeah. And I see why you’d think so, if I’m being fully honest. As long as you don’t mention it to Riley when you meet him.” Steve isn’t sure if he could form words to answer him, but luckily Sam keeps talking. 

“But, yeah, Barnes is pretty easy on the eyes. Thor doesn’t disagree.”

“He admitted it? I thought he was still hung up on astrophysicist.”

“Oh, he is. But the man’s not blind, Steve. Anyone could see that Barnes is hot. And more people than you think can tell you think so.” Sam laughs at the look on Steve’s face. “You’re incredibly unsubtle, dude.” 

“You don’t have to be rude, Sam.” But Steve is laughing now, too. He’s glad he has Sam now. They’ve gotten closer over the last month or so, in the offseason and during training. His ma seems to like Sam, too, which is a big deal. As wonderful as Sarah Rogers is, she’s not the warmest personality. 

\-- 

Saturday arrives faster than Steve thought it would. James picks him up outside the house early so they have plenty of time to get across town and into the office. Steve still isn’t supposed to drive, and walking takes longer than it would otherwise. But James is happy to help and doesn’t complain when Steve needs to take a break for a moment. Steve likes him more and more whenever they spend time together (is that weird? Steve can’t tell if that’s weird). 

The doctor takes them back pretty quickly, considering he’s the most popular orthopedist in the area. He pokes at Steve’s knee some, then takes some scans. They don’t have to wait too long for the results, either, which Steve is grateful for. 

“I have good news.” The doctor says, pulling up Steve’s MRI. “It’s patellar tendonitis, probably from all the running. You need to take some time off, and you should wear a sleeve when you play. But you’ll be back on the field in,” he pauses, considering. “Three weeks? Tops? You’ll have to consult with your AT, of course.” He nods to James. “Good call, bringing him with you, by the way. I wish more athletes thought the way you do. Now,” he turns to James, “you know the stretches he needs to do, all that stuff?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve got it covered.”

“Great. That’s it, then. Good luck with your recovery, Mr. Rogers.”

“Thanks, doc. Hopefully I won’t see you too soon.” Steve and the doctor laugh as James stands up. 

“Ready, Steve?”

“Ready.” 

The walk out of the office is quiet. Steve isn’t quite sure what to say, other than thanking him for going out of his way this morning. He’s about to open his mouth to say anything, really, when James turns to him.

“You should call me Bucky. All my friends do.”

“Bucky?” Steve didn’t know that James - no, Bucky - had a nickname. Not that it really would’ve come up. 

“It’s short for Buchanan. My middle name.” 

“So your name is James Buchanan?”

Bucky shrugs, grimacing. “My parents wanted a presidential son.” 

“Of course. Who wouldn’t?” They laugh for a moment. 

“So. Bucky. Do you wanna get lunch, maybe?” 

“Sure, Steve.” He hesitates for a moment. “Like, uh. Like a date? Because I’d like that.” 

“Uh, yeah. A date with you sounds really nice.”

“Oh. Good. Where’s good around here? Since I’m new to the area and all.” Steve grins at Bucky.

“I know the perfect place.”

\-- 

Thor introduced Steve to Dawn’s Cafe the first time he was invited to spring training. The veteran pitcher could tell that Steve, who was still a couple years from playing in the majors full time, was anxious about what was essentially an audition for the upper management. It was the start of a great friendship, which might be why he picked it. The diner was a good omen for his relationship with Thor, so Steve is hoping it has the same influence on his relationship with Bucky. 

The two of them are seated quickly, despite the crowd. Steve knows what he’s getting, but Bucky just sits for a moment, staring at the menu.

“I don’t even know where to start.” He mutters. Steve laughs.

“Breakfast is on the third page. And the pancakes are fantastic.”

“I’m more of a waffle guy, myself.” Bucky admits. Steve raises an eyebrow.

“That so?”

“Oh, yeah. Everytime. Actually,” he closes the menu with a snap, “I think that’s what I’m gonna get. Thanks for making that easy.” He winks at Steve across the table. Steve grins. 

They really get to talking after their orders are in. Bucky tells Steve about growing up in Indiana, how there wasn’t much to do until his sisters were born. 

“There’s three of us, total. Me, and Becca, and Abby. They both moved away when they went to school, too. Becca’s in Boston, Abby’s in DC. Our poor parents are still in Indiana, though, and you’d best believe they expect us to make the trip back for the holidays. As such, they have a love/hate relationship with my job.” Bucky laughs. Steve loves the way his eyes light up when he does. 

“How come?” 

“Timing, mostly. Yeah, I’m free all winter, but I can’t ever come home for Passover. Drives my mom nuts. But I love my job, you know?” 

“Yeah. I get it. There wasn’t anything I ever wanted to do more than play baseball.”

“So that whole thing with Peirce…”

“Hit hard, yeah. I wanted to think better of the whole office than I should have, apparently.” Steve laughs, but it’s bitter. He tries not to think about the whole thing. About how interested Peirce had been in him, like he’d thought Steve would want to get in on it too. He doesn’t know what kind of man Alexander Pierce thinks he is, but Steve hopes he’s the opposite. 

“You’re not like him, you know.” Bucky says suddenly. Steve looks up from his plate. 

“You some kinda mind reader?” 

“Not at all. But I’m pretty sure you’re the type to worry about it” Bucky laughs. “I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks. I think I needed to hear that.” He grins softly at Bucky, who smiles brightly back. 

“Glad to help.”

Conversation flows easily as they eat. It’s been a long time since Steve felt truly comfortable with someone the way he has with Bucky. He thinks that, one day, Bucky is someone he could really fall in love with. For now, though, he’s happy spending the time they have together, even if it only started because of a knee injury. He’s sure he’ll never be this thankful for an injury again. 

The drive home is just as easy. And if Steve leans on Bucky a little more than strictly necessary… well, neither of them mind. And, in the spirit of being totally honest, Steve really does need the help. The doctor gave him both good news and good painkillers, but Steve hasn’t taken any yet. He wanted to be fully present for his date (date!! His brain reminds him) with Bucky. 

They struggle up the stairs together, both of Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s torso. It’s a slow trip, but they make it to Steve’s room eventually, taking breaks along the way. 

“Any recommendations re: healing?” Steve asks as he settles under the covers. Bucky had insisted on tucking him in before he left, and who was Steve to tell him no?

“Well, you should definitely rest, that’s the number one. Make sure you keep eating well and drink enough water. Actually, do you have a water bottle somewhere? I can bring it to you before I go.” 

“Um. I’m sure there are some in the kitchen. Down the stairs to the right.”

“Got it.” Bucky disappears out the door. Steve tries really hard to not imagine him fussing around in the kitchen on a regular basis, then coming back to Steve’s room in his pajamas to get back in bed with him. It would be an off day, they’d have all the time in the world to just lay around and cuddle or do- Steve interrupts his own train of thought. He can’t go there right now, not when Bucky’s coming back upstairs.

Steve hadn’t realized how much he’d isolated himself from the rest of the team until he thought about getting closer to Bucky. Maybe he should tell them, maybe not everything, but more about himself. Anything about himself, really. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bucky asks, breaking into Steve’s thoughts. 

“Um. Coming out, I think.” Steve’s voice curves up at the end, making it sound almost like a question. Bucky raises an eyebrow. 

“That good a date, huh?” 

“Absolutely.”

“Well, then. What would a good date be without a kiss at the end?” 

And Steve leaves forward to press his lips to Bucky’s. And it’s perfect. The rest will come in time, he’s sure. But for now, this is all he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
